narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesar Brutus
Cesar Brutus also known as Marcus Brutus and formerly the Courier. Is a ruthless, cunning, and violent warlord that only appears in the novel Naruto:Black Legion. Background Formally a courier of the Mohave Post office, he sided with the Legion and aided them in the destruction of the NCR at the 2nd battle of Hover dam, before he traveled to the Divide in a final showdown with his rival Ulysses. He however vanished, before reappearing years later leading an army of Marked men. He started a civil war with the Legion and was defeated before he and his forces fled to a previously unknown vault, where they were teleport ed to the world of Naruto where he saved Naruto from the Konoha Villagers, after his forces slaughtered the attackers he seized control of half of Konoha after forcing the Third Hokage to do so, and then placing a DMZ in between the two sides. Personality Brutus was cunning, ruthless, bloodthirsty, intelligent and violent. He was often known to kill anyone who stood in his way, he was also ruthless in his battle tactics, during his time in the Mohave he meet Melody a slave at the Fort who begged him to locate her teddy bear which he did, only to brutalized it in front of her. After his conquest of part of Konoha he showed no mercy toward those who had bullied and mistreated Naruto due to him holding the nine-tail fox, he ordered executions, enslavement, and even feed on those who refused to befriend or help Naruto. He did seem to care about his adopted son, to the point he ordered his generals Blister and Bonesaw to protect Hinata from Kiba's advances, and Neji. He also approved of Hinata somewhat. He disliked Konoha and viewed it as weak and pompous and stuck up. He showed the village how much he hated it by ordering his troops to cross the DMZ and seize Sakura's mother and the other civilian councilors and had them ripped apart by warhounds and then beheaded and their heads be putt on pikes in the front of Black Legion controlled Konoha. He also rarely speaks, though when he does its terrifying to send most running the opposite direction. Appearance Brutus appearance before he joined the legion was unknown most people noted he covered his face with masks, after joining the legion he crafted his own armor similar to the Marked Men he would lead later on. Years later he still wears this armor, though has incorporated a hood to cover his head at times. Abilities Brutus is highly skilled in melee and ranged combat, being familiar with explosives, guns, and two and one handed melee weapons. He is also capable of going head to head with Ninja despite knowing no jutsu, it may be due to him being a cyborg after his time in the Big MT. He also turned himself into a marked man after he became trapped in the Divide which enhanced his strength, endurance, speed, and agility.